Something To Fight For
by CalamityCollideWithTheDrugs
Summary: Pitch has corrupted Elsa. Jack has to find a way around his fear, and his love for her, to bring her back. But is he able to? One-shot Jelsa. Rated T just in case


(Jack's POV)

I couldn't even look into her eyes anymore. It scared me. It hurt me, to see all my memories and feelings fade in two rings of yellow. For the first time, I stared at her with anger. I wanted to shoot her, but not the person. The darkness corrupting her soul. Pitch... he touched the one thing I couldn't bear to lose. I lowered my staff, and walked away from Elsa. I couldn't face her any longer, and it was clear neither one of us could make a move, perhaps, our love hung around inside of her somewhere, or a piece of her wasn't lost. I knew I wouldn't dare face her, not yet anyway. It just pained me too much to see the girl I loved, gone, down to the last detail. Maybe I was afraid, maybe I just couldn't get closer than a staff's distance. Whatever it was, it pulled me away.

"You can't hide forever, Jack..." I heard Pitch's voice slither into my ears. I gritted my teeth together, and gripped my staff angrily before flying off. I needed to clear my head.

My mind drifted back to when Elsa was still a kid, when we had met. She had just struck Anna, and it was a day before she'd switched rooms.

* * *

_She was in the ballroom, crying_

_"What's the matter, princess?" I asked her. She was taken aback by me._

_"Wh-who are you?" She asked, before nearly shooting me with a sharp icicle. Shock overtook me, before I smiled._

_"Jack Frost." I said, tapping my staff to the ground, creating swirling frost on the wall. She timidly felt the wall, and looked up at me. I extended my hand. She stared at it, and reached out her hand hesitantly before ripping it away._

_"No, please. I don't want to hurt you." She said, frightened. I half-smiled before taking her hand, and pressing it against mine._

_"You could never hurt me, I promise." She stared at her hand in mine, before giggling and smiling. I smiled too, creating snowballs on the ground. She smiled at them, and picked one up. I turned my back to grab one, when I felt a snowball thrown at the back of my head._

_"Hey! No fair!" I yelled, and picked one up. I blew on it, and threw it at her face. She scrunched up her nose before giggling and making a couple more. Her and I had a snowball fight, hours into the night. I took the weight off her shoulders for the time being, so she could prepare herself, for what to be in the morning. It made me happy to see her having fun. She ended up falling asleep in my lap._

_"Goodnight, my princess." I said, before leaning against my staff and falling asleep as well._

* * *

I soon found myself, again, leaning against a wall, next to a window, the same window I was leaning against when Sandy died. I lay my head against the glass, which was now chilly. I curl up against it and pull my hood farther over my head, before strolling down memory lane for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

_Elsa had just recovered from freezing over her sister (and the entire kingdom) She was in her room, clutching her head in her hands while holding back tears. I stood at the window, staring at her. I tried to approach her, before realizing that she probably didn't believe in me anymore. I sighed before smiling and blowing at the window, creating an icy surface. She stared at it, now with tears running down her face. I wrote the words I had asked her when i saw her in the ballroom._

"What's the matter, princess?" She stared at the frosty writing before smiling and wiping away her tears.

"Why does that ring a bell?" She asked herself, before staring at the writing at what seemed to be forever, but really was just a couple of minutes. I assumed that she was trying to find me in her memories. Something had clicked, as it was no snowing in her room.

"Jack Frost..." She whispered, before looking up at the window, directly in my eyes. I smiled. I knew she could see me. She pushed her window open, and I flew inside.

"Now, my question still wasn't answered. What's the matter, princess?" I asked again. She stared at me for a bit before looking away and closing her eyes.

"Jack, I'm scared. I don't know, it's just, I think that I won't be able to control my power with just love forever." I sighed. I completely understood what she was talking about.

"Nobody said it was easy," I started. "But this 'fear' you're feeling, it's really love. I mean, would you feel this kind of protective fear to someone you just met?" She giggled and nudged me softly. "It's only natural to be afraid."

She smiled. "I wouldn't feel this for someone I just met, I guess you're right Jack. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around me tightly. I nervously hesitated before hugging her back.

I stared at my hoodie. It was soaked in some kind of liquid. I rubbed my eyes, only to realize they were soaked. I had been crying. I pulled my sleeve over my hand and wiped away the tears that were going down my face. My chest hurt, and I tried to stop my memories from coming back, but I couldn't.

_I was sleeping next to Elsa. She had wanted me next to her for protection into the night, from Pitch, who was now coming after her again. It was awkward, sleeping next to her, knowing I was just someone protecting her. It felt so weird, but so right. To have her in my arms. I poked her, which was enough to wake her up. She stared at me and smiled._

"Good morning lov- I mean Jack..." She stuttered. She blushed and turned away when our eyes met. I smirked and turned her face back to me. She turned bright red.

"What was that?" I whispered. Her face seemed to turn even redder.

"Wh-Er-Uh-I didn't say anything!" She stuttered again. Another smile curved across my face.

"Alright princess." I said cockily before getting up and walking away from the bed.

"Q-Queen..." She whispered after me as I walked down the hall to make preparations for the party later.

*After the party*

The ballroom was empty, and I was helping clean up. I was picking up small pieces of paper, when I was met with a formally-dressed Elsa at the door. I stared at her, even though I had seen her throughout the entire night. Her appearance to me was still breathtaking and enchanting to me. I walked over to her, and offered her my hand. It was a good thing I had convinced Anna to teach me how to dance.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. She nodded, curtsied and grabbed my hand.

"Even though I don't dance, I'll make an exception." We both giggled, as I lead her through the waltz. She was impressed.

At the end, our faces were so close. I could feel the tension in the air. She opened her mouth to say something, which left her with perfectly parted lips. I took a deep breath before kissing her. I melted into the kiss, and I felt her relax as well. I didn't want it to end. The space between us, the tension, everything had evaporated in that one moment. I felt something I had never felt before. It was a deep feeling.

It was love.

* * *

I realized that the space around me was covered in frost. I touched the wall. It was freezing, and I was curled even tighter into a ball. My mind wandered back to the last night we spent together, before..

* * *

_We were in the ballroom, and she had started a snowball fight, similar to the one we had when she was a kid. I blew on a snowball and threw it at her. She smiled, and threw one back. She scrunched her nose again, and she had remembered the night she and I had a snowball fight._

"Hey, no fair, Frost!" she yelled at me. She knew about my fun-inducing snowballs.

"Am I not fun enough for you?" She said, running toward me, snowball in hand. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She melted into it, and ended up dropping the snowball.

"No, you're just wonderful." I said, pulling away. She formed another snowball, and shoved it in my hair. I smiled, and rolled my eyes.

Elsa was curled up next to me, about to fall asleep. We were both beat from the snowball fight. I stared at her platinum blonde hair, and pale skin. I stroked her hair, and she smiled before falling into a deep sleep.

I was awakened by screaming, only to realize it was Elsa's. She woke up, and quickly scrambled away from me. She stared at me, with fear in her eyes.

"Y-y-you were... you had a... and your staff was pointed at..." She tried to finish her sentence before bursting into tears. I pulled her close, and buried her face into my chest. She was shaking.

"You'll be okay, it was just a nightmare. I would never hurt you." I pulled her away from my chest and wiped her tears away. She smiled.

"I should go wash my face, and cool down. I'll be right back."

I heard her light steps down the hall. That was the last thing I heard before loud, bloodcurdling screaming.

"JACK!" Was the last thing I heard. I flew down the hall as fast as I could, and burst the bathroom door open, to see nothing.

* * *

My memories stopped, and my hoodie was soaked with a mix of sweat and tears. That bastard wanted me to do this, he wanted me to be afraid. I knew there was something for me to fight for. I knew it, but why was I resistant? I needed Elsa back... I grabbed my staff in an instant, and I was eventually at Pitch's lair.

Elsa...

Pitch smiled at me. He knew I'd be back. He didn't even try to fight me back. He just presented Elsa. Her cold appearance. I took a deep breath before moving forward. I lowered my staff, and stared at her. She gave me a devilish smile, before forming a dark icicle in her hand, and throwing it at me. I ducked, but then realized it wasn't fully black. It was a reminder. That body was still Elsa's, and that power, somewhere in there was Elsa. I picked up my staff, as she formed more sharp icicles.

"Sorry, Jack..." I heard her sympathetic voice whisper. My ears perked up, but I didn't make the mistake of lowering my staff again. She shot an icicle at my hand, making me drop my staff. I grabbed it with the other, and instead of shooting, I pulled her closer. Pitch shot me a confused look, as I kissed her. I felt her smile, but not a romantic smile. She smiled and stabbed an icicle into my abdomen. That didn't make me stop though. I fell down from pain, and with the last amount of strength I had I whispered four words.

"I... love... you... Elsa." I smiled, and shut my eyes. Soon, all sound became shut out. The last thing I saw was a horrified Pitch.

"I love you too, Jack."

* * *

I saw a white light, but that didn't stop me. I tried to run back, until I saw a silhouette of a white man.

"Jack, it's your time to die." The man said. I shook my head.

"Not yet, Manny... NOT YET!" I screamed. I ran back into the darkness, and he chuckled a hearty chuckle.

I felt myself being shaken. I woke up, to a blurry image of a girl with platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes. I blinked a couple times and shook my head. It took a couple seconds before I could realize who it was.

"Elsa?" I whispered. It still hurt to move, but I didn't care.

"Jack... you shouldn't move..." She urged, motioning to my wound. I saw tears in her eyes.

I pulled her close, and crashed her lips on mine. I felt her cold tears fall onto my face. There was more love and passion in that kiss than there ever was. I wiped her tears and pulled away.

"Welcome back, Elsa..."

She smiled softly. "Welcome back... Jack."


End file.
